¿Cual es tu respuesta?
by Idachi
Summary: ¿Por que nacimos? ¿Por que existimos? dime ¿Por que es ser uno? Solo dime ¿Cual es tu respuesta? Adv. Lemmon, OC s Apache X Imperio Azteca, Mención USAMex atrévete a responder... cual es tu misión y lugar en este mundo
1. Chapter 1

**Siii esto sera lo mas canon que es escrito pero está dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde hace mucho rato (2 horas XD) La pareja es extraña, de por si yo lo soy xD bueno**

**Hetalia no me pertenece es de Himaruya Hidekaz.**

**Pareja Tribu Apache X Imperio Azteca (yaoi)**

**Advertencias: Lemmon y mas Lemmon. OC.**

**Nombres:**

**Apache: Amn**

**Azteca: Acoalt**

**Espero que lo disfrute este One-shot.**

La madre naturaleza… nunca nadie la ha visto, ni siquiera nosotros que somos una creación especial de ella, nuestra gran madre naturaleza, la que nos dio la forma del ser dominante de este lugar, tener sentimientos… el sentir… una cosa que es tan extraña hasta para los mismos humanos… nosotros éramos simplemente tierra y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya podíamos hablar y pensar, éramos parte de ella, pero es como si de un día para otro quisiéramos saber lo que se siente estar vivo. Nosotros nacimos de ella, como de la tierra y el agua… estamos hechos de amor, necesidad y… algo de soledad. La soledad que nuestra madre sentía antes de crearnos, este lugar que antes era una simple esfera de lava y ahora es un lugar lleno de vida, tal y como ella, no me imagino como debió a ver sido nuestro primer ancestro que, básicamente éramos todos nosotros en un solo ser… éramos uno. Que para los humanos ser uno ya es solamente con otra persona, seres como nosotros aun no entendemos eso de ser uno y sin embargo lo seguimos investigando, queremos saber y sentir todo tipo de cosas, somos la voz de las pequeñas mentes pensantes y curiosas que descubren y aprenden… ¿No lo crees así? Acoalt…- El moreno volteo a ver a su acompañante, le dio una cara de extrañeza, cada cosa que decía su vecino del norte era un poco complicado procesarlo para él. Pero ese pensamiento que dijo hace rato le hizo pensar, mas la parte de "Ser uno" aun era joven, no sabía su significado. Pero pronto lo descubrirían con el tiempo, les quedaba una eternidad ya sea o por ser lo que son.

-Me gustaría que madre naturaleza nos dijera porque nos creo… no entiendo de que sirve ser inmortal y ver muchas muertes de seres queridos, cuando puedes disfrutar una vida sin remordimientos que te seguirán hasta la eternidad…- El otro chico sonrió un poco, sabía que su pensamiento le haría dudar un poco al moreno. –Pero lo que más me pregunto es… si todos éramos un mismo ser… como es que nacieron los demás, como es que nací yo, mi abuela… el abuelo Atlántida y todos los demás… no entiendo…- El chico se acostó en el pasto, era de noche, la luna llena estaba a todo su esplendor, animales nocturnos empezaban su caza, mientras que los demás y los humanos hacían su ritual de descanso, el chico moreno tenía grandes ojos obscuros, complexión delgada con unos pequeños músculos desarrollándose, cabello largo y lacio negro, con una pequeña mirada infantil, el otro chico tenia piel morena pero más rojiza, ojos de color café claro y cabello café obscuro corto su mirada reflejaba seguridad y madurez, esos dos simple chicos de apariencia a los 16-18 años respectivamente, amigos desde que nacieron. Al menos desde que Azteca nació.

-No debes entender simplemente disfrutar… Madre naturaleza nos dio sentimientos por algo y es para disfrutarlo…- El castaño se acostó contemplando las constelaciones de un momento para luego mirar al sureño que estaba embelesado con la noche tan hermosa que se les presentaba. –Quiero disfrutarte lo más que pueda…- El moreno volteo a ver al castaño con un pequeño sonrojo y una tímida sonrisa. –Sabes que nosotros también morimos… aunque se tarde mucho en llegar pero lo hacemos…-

-La pregunta es: ¿Cuándo? Y ¿Cómo?... Amn…-

-¿Qué pasa?...- El moreno se levanto un poco mirando a los ojos al castaño. -¿Acoalt?...-

-No me dejaras solo como lo hizo mi abuela ¿verdad?...- El castaño se levanto quedando apoyado de sus codos en el pasto e hizo una mueca pensante. –O al menos, no mueras antes que yo… por favor… promételo, si lo haces nunca te lo perdonaría…-

-Que cosas dices niño, uno no muere por que quiere y lo sabes…- Se levanto un poco mas tumbando por completo al moreno en el pasto y poniéndose sobre él, para el sureño Amn se veía muy hermoso a la luz de la luna, el castaño pensaba lo mismo que él otro. –Pero si eso te hace feliz… lo prometo…- El castaño unió su frente con la de su vecino y lo miro detenidamente a los ojos –Si tú prometes que estarás a mi lado toda la noche…-

-Lo prometo…- Unieron sus labios en un suave, tierno y casto beso, al separarse el castaño vio como el moreno desviaba la mirada sonrojado. -¿Dónde dormiremos esta noche?...-

-Encontré un lugar cerca de donde te estás quedando, es una cueva, pero con algo de ingenio podría ser un escondite y hogar o mejor un punto de reunión para nosotros…- Se levantaron del pasto dispuestos a ir a ese lugar, la noche se estaba haciendo un poco fría.

Pasaron por el denso bosque ya muy conocido por el moreno y castaño, antes de entrar agarraron ramas y hojas para hacer una fogata, ya hecha se recargaron del uno al otro disfrutando de la calma de la solida y hermosa noche que tenían afuera del lugar, el castaño tomo por la barbilla al moreno y planto sus labios en los de este, fue un beso necesitado y un poco rudo, terminaron en el piso besuqueándose necesitadamente, Apache paso una mano por el vientre del azteca haciendo que este se estremeciera al solo sentir el frio que provenía de la mano del castaño.

-Acoalt…- El moreno lo miro con un brillo en sus ojos, el cual Amn describió como una estrella -Sheth she~n zho~n…- El sureño se sonrojo a más no poder, tratando de desviar su mirada pero fue interrumpido por otro beso mas hambriento. Dejándose llevar ya por el norteño paso sus brazos por el cuello de este para profundizar más el contacto.

La falta de aire no se hizo esperar y maldiciendo un poco se separaron –Amn… Ni mits neki…- Juntaron sus labios en un tierno beso.

La escasa ropa que tenían ya no fue necesaria, Amn, estando sobre Acoalt estaba dominándolo completamente, haciendo que el más bajo perdiera sus sentidos al sentir las caricias del mayor, el moreno abrió un poco mas sus piernas al saber lo que seguía, estaba nervioso para que negarlo, jamás había llegado a mas con Amn y rogaba a los dioses que todo saliera bien, mientras que el castaño pedía a los espíritus que ese momento se hiciera eterno. Acaricio la pierna de moreno lentamente disfrutando de su vista, era la primera vez que lo iba a hacer, así que se estaba dejando llevar por sus instintos, hizo una hilera de besos en la pierna y así llegar al miembro ya erecto del moreno. Lo tomo con su mano y empezó a estimularlo mientras que el otro daba gemidos de placer y un poco de dolor. Pasó su mano a la entrada de este y metió dos dedos haciendo un movimiento circular, sacando gemidos y quejidos de la boca del azteca. Cuando sintió que ya estaba listo se posiciono en medio de las piernas de su amante.

Empezó a introducir su miembro a la entrada del menor haciendo que diera un gritillo de dolor, para también encajar sus uñas en los brazos del apache. –Esp… espera…- El castaño dejo de intentar entrar para mirar la cara de dolor del azteca.

-¿Qué pasa?...-

-Se gentil… por favor, quiero recordar toda mi vida esta noche…- Al apache le enterneció la cara de suplica que tenía el sureño, se acerco al rostro de este y le planto un tierno beso.

-Yo también quiero recordar esto toda mi vida… Acoalt, no dejes que nadie te haga esto…- Después de unos besos tiernos, el castaño volvió a su tarea.

Los minutos pasaron y se hicieron horas, el amanecer estaba cerca y en la cueva se escuchaban los gemidos y quejidos de placer y dolor, las dos figuras que danzaban rítmicamente en el suelo, la fogata que hace una hora estaba encendida ahora estaba consumida, pero la llama de la pasión que tenían los dos seres que se estaban entregando el uno a otro aun estaba más que viva en sus cuerpos, a cada gemido y rasguño que daba el más bajo, el norteño aumentada cada estocada dejándose llevar los dos por sus instintos, haciendo que todo parezca totalmente planeado. –A… AH…. ¡Amn!... m-mas… mas…pido… mas…-

-N… no aguanto más…- Las embestidas fueron en aumento mientras que la tribu y el imperio trataban de aguantar. –Siento que algo… que algo viene…-

-Apache… gah!...-

-mng!...-

Los dos seré dejaron su semilla regada, el moreno en el pecho de los dos y el castaño dentro de este, sintiendo el cansancio se dejo caer un poco arriba del peli-negro. Agitados se dieron un último beso antes de caer totalmente dormidos con el amanecer a flote.

…..

Los dos jóvenes despertaron, uno con dolor de espalda y el otro en su parte baja, a pesar de eso, se pusieron sus prendas y se despidieron con un tierno beso antes de irse a sus respectivas casas.

**Siglos después.**

El moreno era ya un hombre hecho y derecho, cuerpo delgado pero no mucho con músculos y cicatrices de guerra, aun así, no había crecido mucho, tenía la apariencia de alguien de 19 años, con un pequeño bebe en sus brazos, su mirada era tierna con su pequeño nieto, pero… cuando miraba a su alrededor era un vacio eterno, sus conocidos, seres como él le preguntaban el porqué de su situación, pero nunca decía el porqué, evitaba el tema o se iba del lugar dando una tonta escusa. Lo que paso es que hace unas décadas Apache desapareció sin dejar rastro, cosa que Acoalt lo tomo como que había roto su promesa y se puso sumamente triste y aunque no lo pareciera estaba en una depresión totalmente enorme.

Y para variar unos extraños habían llegado del otro lado del mar, lo escucho del pequeño Cuba pero no pensó que volverían y llegaran a sus tierras. Ahora se encontraba con el chico que decía ser un dios, el cual no le creyó nada. –Eeeeh, tus tierras son muy hermosas…- El moreno tenia la mirada seria. Y solo miraba a la nada fingiendo que escuchaba al oji-verde. -¿Estás bien?...-

-… si…-

-No, no lo estas…- El oji-verde le tomo por la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos –Dime… ¿Quién es esa persona en la cual piensas?...- El Azteca la quito de un manotazo y se paro, ya se había cansado de estar con ese forastero.

-No te incumbe, a ninguno de ustedes les incumbe, ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Mis tierras? ¿Esclavizar a mi gente?...- Le miro con odio –Si tratas de hacer algo simplemente te matare…- El oji-verde se levanto y se acerco tomando bruscamente de los hombros y lo tumbo al piso, los dos imperios empezaron a forcejear y dar vueltas, de un momento de distracción el moreno quedo abajo del español. -¡Suéltame! Bastardo ¡Suelta…- Fue callado por los labios del europeo, el beso fue hambriento, el moreno trato de quitarlo, sintió como las manos del otro empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo y se paralizo, recordando la promesa que le había hecho a Apache:

"_Acoalt, no dejes que nadie te haga esto…"_

Dejo de poner resistencia, el español se separo para mirar al imperio que tenía una mirada vacía y veía a la nada _"El no cumplió su promesa… ¿Por qué lo haría yo?"_ después de eso, el español lo hizo suyo una y otra vez hasta que dio altas horas de la madrugada, cayendo en un profundo sueño. El español miraba al imperio como dormía, sonrió y se abrazo a sus rodillas. Tenía ganas de llorar, no quería hacer eso pero no podía oponerse, era una nación y como tal no podía poner resistencia a órdenes directas de sus jefes.

Se escucharon unos murmullos, miro a todos lados y vio que eran provenientes de su acompañante, se acerco un poco más para escuchar mejor lo que decía. –Amn…- Se sorprendió, quien era ese tipo y porque lo mencionaba con tanta tristeza. –Per…dóname… apache…- Se le hizo tierna la escena que podría soltar su típico "Fusososososo".

….

-¡Ahora ni siquiera tu amado apache podrá con esto!...- El moreno abrió los ojos ¿"Apache"?. Se volvió a enojar.

-¡No digas ese nombre con tu sucia boca!...- Se levanto del suelo terroso con su arma y corrió directo al español para lastimarlo pero después de unos bloqueos la espada del oji-verde fue enterrada en su pecho cayendo al piso por el dolor. -¡Maldito!...- Se quito la espada con fuerza y sin dolor la utilizo en contra de este, pero lo único que ocasiono fue que el español sacara un arma y le disparara en la cabeza cayendo muerto al piso, o al menos es lo que creyó el oji-verde.

-Po… por favor… si esta… es mi muerte quiero decirte algo…- El castaño estaba aterrado, se supone que debía haber muerto ya, pero sin más preámbulos se acerco.

-¿Tus últimas palabras? Si es así te escucho… Acoalt…-

-Cuida… a mi nieto de todo y todos… no dejes que sufra… lo que yo… promételo…-

-Lo prometo…- Después de dar una sonrisa cayo sin vida, simplemente un cascaron… España miro la escena con tristeza y miedo, vio que el imperio se convirtió en polvo y como si fuera magia se elevo y se enterró en el suelo dando una ráfaga fuerte, muy poderosa que hizo que el español cayera hacia atrás.

…..

El tiempo ha pasado muy rápido ¿no? Nadie sabe cómo es hasta el día de su muerte, ¿Tu supiste eso? Tal vez y cuando nos volvamos a ver lo sepa ya que te lo preguntare directamente, se que pensaste que no cumplí mi promesa, se que tu tampoco cumpliste la que me hiciste, lamento no haber estado en los momentos que mas me necesitaste, pero debía irme, espero que lo entiendas, esa noche jamás la he olvidado, tus labios contra los míos, tu piel en contacto con la mía, de solo recordarlo me da escalofríos, tus gemidos y tu voz inocente llamándome para ir a dar un paseo nocturno, sé que es tarde y que no tengo justificación, pero espero que entiendas que no rompí mi promesa, yo entiendo que te estabas debilitando en el momento que las personas del otro lado del mar llegaron, se que estabas deprimido y débil cuando ese forastero te tomo, aunque no lo sepas siempre estuve ahí, escuche como entre sueños me pedias perdón por haberte dejado tocar por un desconocido… pero el tiempo a pasado, el único que te quiere pedir perdón soy yo… son tiempos nuevos lo sé, ya más de 700 años que no te tengo a mi lado, el día que encontraste la tierra prometida por tus dioses te hicieron tan feliz que lo primero que hiciste fue conmigo a decirme como si fueras un pequeño niño, es mas traías a un bebé en brazos diciendo que lo harías tu nieto y con tu propuesta de ser los dos sus abuelos, pero me negué ya que estábamos muy separados… tus ojos llenos de vida y curiosidad, la forma en que brillaban al son de la luna llena… no me arrepiento de haberte conocido ni de haberte tocado… ahora, gracias a ti sé lo que significa ser uno… sé lo que significa sentir, se que nuestro legado están llenos del amor que nosotros dos dimos… gracias a ti supe el porqué naci… gracias… Acoalt, Te amo y eso nadie lo cambiara…- Un castaño con una camisa holgada y jeans estaba enfrente de una de las pirámides del antiguo imperio, tomo una flor que estaba en ese lugar y la beso, la flor se desplomo al solo besar y los pedazos se fueron al son del viento, envolviéndolo a él con ellos, silbándole en el oído un quedo "_Te amo" _Soltando una pequeña lagrima a la hermosa noche, tan parecida a la cual fue uno con su amante y compañero de vida, lamentablemente tuvo que irse antes que él, pero lo más lamentable es que el pequeño sureño se sintió traicionado. Miro la luna llena, era como una perla, su brillo no tenía comparación a los ojos de su Acoalt.

Miro a lo lejos y un chico llego corriendo con otro rubio, se escondió un poco en los arboles, los dos chicos iban agarrados de la mano, después de que uno dijo algo en el idioma náhuatl esos dos chicos se vieron a los ojos y luego juntaron sus labios, el castaño sonrió de medio lado, y se marcho, dejando a su nieto y al nieto de Acoalt amarse como ellos lo habían hecho ya hacía siglos, ahora era el momento de los jóvenes, viajando por el mundo se dio cuenta de que si no tienes compañía nada tiene sentido y menos sin su amado, subiendo a su automóvil arranco rápidamente, a pesar de estar con las lagrimas no dejo de sonreír. Se distrajo por un momento que no vio el carro que se le atravesó un carro haciendo que perdiera el control de su automóvil estrellándose contra un muro, después todo fue oscuridad.

Abrió los ojos, pensó que sus heridas ya deberían haber sanado pero no fue así, ni siquiera tenía heridas, miro alrededor y vio la silueta de alguien muy brillante mirando el choque mientras que los policías y paramédicos trataban de buscar su cuerpo. Se acerco a esa persona, su cabello era largo y lacio, negro pero brilloso, piel morena. Le toco el hombro y este volteo tenía unas lagrimas en sus ojos, al chico le salieron mas al ver quien le había llamado la atención, como si fuera un niño se balanceó sobre el abrazándole el cuello, sollozando fuertemente. Lo abrazo acariciando el cabello del moreno, y como si fuera la primera vez que se veían se inspeccionaron unos a los otros, Apache no lo aguanto más y tomo la barbilla del moreno y lo beso, este con lagrimas lo acepto gustoso respondiendo lo que hacía siglos necesitaba. –Amn…-

-¿Si?...-

-No rompiste tu promesa…-

-Eso ya no importa, creo que nos esperan ¿no crees?...- Se tomaron de la mano y juntos llegaron a la parte más alta de la pirámide viendo por última vez lo que fueron. Se besaron y caminaron hacia una joven mujer que estaba como pegada del material que estaba hecha la construcción, ellos también fueron pegados al monumento y fueron desvaneciéndose en el. Mientras que los jóvenes que se estaban besando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando arriba del lugar, sorprendidos. Alfred tomo la mano del mexicano con fuerza y corrieron arriba de la pirámide, se subieron al techo al buscar señales de vida, sin éxito alguno, vieron que había algo tirado ahí, el mexicano se agacho a recogerlo, era una flor la cual al tocarla se desvaneció con un fuerte viento haciendo que las dos jóvenes naciones se toparan una con otra. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

"Nosotros no somos más que simples criaturas en un mundo que al principio era muy solitario, esa soledad obligo a la única que nació de toda esa soledad a crear algo para que el planeta no se sintiera triste, esos seres somos nosotros, las representaciones, fuimos creados a la semejanza de la criatura dominante del planeta, pasando con nuestro principal ancestro, Pangea terminando con los actuales 204 niños que viven en nuestros corazones, no son un simple territorio, no son simplemente algo que no tiene vida y que solo es de exhibición, somos seres con sentimientos tratando de saber porque vinieron al mundo, nuestra curiosidad es reflejada en nuestra gente, cada alma de cada persona está en nosotros, sentimos cuando alguien muere, cuando alguien es extrañado, cuando alguien se enfada y cuando todo un pueblo tiene la necesidad de buscar una solución a los problemas, no solo somos seres inmortales, no solo somos países, somos criaturas con sentimientos, los cuales buscan quitar la soledad del alma del planeta Tierra, esa que muchos sienten, madre naturaleza nos dio esa misión… Llenar el mundo de vida y felicidad, a pesar de todos los sucesos aun seguimos buscando la solución, pero encontramos un poco de eso, y es el amor, amor de verdad, el que duele, el que te hace llorar, reír y temblar, un simple sentimiento que delata nuestro ser y nuestro lugar en el mundo, niños sigan buscando la respuesta, ustedes tienen toda una vida por delante, esfuércense…"

**FIN…**

**Espero que les haya gustado :D dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias :B**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me gusto que le haya gustado la primera parte xD esta es la parte a punto de vista de USA y Mex, asi que espero que lo disfruten :D**

**Advertencias: Lemmon, yaoi**

**Hetalia no me pertenece es de su autor y dibujante Himaruya Hidekaz**

"_La madre naturaleza… nunca nadie la ha visto, ni siquiera nosotros que somos una creación especial de ella, nuestra gran madre naturaleza, la que nos dio la forma del ser dominante de este lugar, tener sentimientos… el sentir… una cosa que es tan extraña hasta para los mismos humanos… nosotros éramos simplemente tierra y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya podíamos hablar y pensar, éramos parte de ella, pero es como si de un día para otro quisiéramos saber lo que se siente estar vivo. Nosotros nacimos de ella, como de la tierra y el agua… estamos hechos de amor, necesidad y… algo de soledad. La soledad que nuestra madre sentía antes de crearnos, este lugar que antes era una simple esfera de lava y ahora es un lugar lleno de vida, tal y como ella, no me imagino como debió a ver sido nuestro primer ancestro que, básicamente éramos todos nosotros en un solo ser… éramos uno. Que para los humanos ser uno ya es solamente con otra persona, seres como nosotros aun no entendemos eso de ser uno y sin embargo lo seguimos investigando, queremos saber y sentir todo tipo de cosas, somos la voz de las pequeñas mentes pensantes y curiosas que descubren y aprenden… Esto me lo dijo una persona ya hace tiempo, aun tengo mi incógnita en todo ese pensamiento…"_

"_¿Y cuál es abuelo?"_

"_¿Qué es ser uno? ¿Para que existimos? ¿Por qué nacimos? Porque seres como nosotros fuimos enviados a estas tierras de nadie, a tierras solitarias, me gustaría que si yo no puedo encontrar la respuesta tu lo hagas ¿Me ayudarías? Pequeño…"_

"_¡Claro! Si tu no puedes encontrarla, cosa que dudo abuelo, yo lo hare por ti ¡No te preocupes!..."_

-Ale…- El frio clima le calaba hasta los huesos, buena hora para hacer calor y tener en el edificio el clima a toda potencia, lo único que hizo fue darle mucho sueño, mientras estaba erguido en su lugar de la mesa arrugando los papeles con su cuerpo en la sala de juntas, se había quedado dormido cuando Alfred empezó a redactar sobre el descubrimiento de un dinosaurio en la casa de Cameroon. -¡Alejandro!...- El aludido se despertó de golpe a sentir la voz chillona de su vecino en su oído. –La junta ya acabo…- Este aun con signos de sueño asintió quedo y acomodo un poco sus papeles metiéndolos en un maletín café de cuero. -¿Estas bien?...-

-Si… es solo que…- Pensó un poco en su sueño, su abuelo había estado mirando las estrellas con mucha tristeza y eso no le gustaba, quería que su abuelo estuviera siempre feliz y lo acompaño, cuando no lo noto su abuelo empezó a decir muchas cosas muy confusas para el –No… no es nada…- El rubio le miro un poco extrañado e incrédulo, obviamente no le había creído nada de nada.

-¿Puedo quedarme esta noche en tu casa?...- El moreno hizo un ademan con la mano de aceptación. –Solo déjame ir con mi jefe para avisarle, espérame en la salida…- El peli-negro asintió dirigiéndose a la salida.

-"¿Qué es ser uno?"…- Repitió con voz queda, la noche era muy hermosa, la luna llena, las estrellas en todo su esplendor, por alguna razón quería ir a ver a la hija de Coatlicue en una de las pirámides de su abuelo. Siguió pensando en su sueño, no parecía recuerdo, si no como si hubiera vuelto a verse las caras con su abuelo ¿Qué significaba? -¿Por qué… existimos?...-

-¿A qué te refieres?...- El moreno volteo a ver a su vecino que tenía una mochila en hombros, dio una sonrisa queda.

-¿Piensas ir de campamento o qué?...- El americano dio un puchero, metiéndose en el asiento de conductor. -¡Oye! Es mi carro…-

-Estas raro, así que yo conduciré no quiero que nos pase ningún accidente…- El moreno se metió al asiento de copiloto con un bufido.

-Como quieras…- El rubio puso una mirada seria y arranco, el viaje fue un poco pesado ya que el mexicano estaba demasiado pensativo, lo que le extraño mucho al rubio, llegando a la casa de este ya a altas horas de la madrugada, dejaron el auto estacionado en la cochera y entraron a casa. El moreno aventó las llaves sin mirar, dispuesto a ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua, el rubio dejo su mochila en el sillón más grande de la sala del moreno. -¿Quieres algo de beber?...- El americano entro a la cocina dirigiéndose a donde estaba el mexicano. Tenía un toque hogareño, siempre cálido, como lo era la misma representación de ese país. –No tengo soda, ya que se me acabo, pero si quieres agua…-

-¿Por qué no me quieres decir que te pasa?...- El moreno chasqueo la lengua. –Es en serio, quiero saber, me preocupas… demasiado para mi gusto…- El peli-negro se sentó en la barra donde comía a veces que iba España a cocinarle y también donde comía Alfred cuando el mismo cocinaba. Dejo el vaso de agua a un lado y puso una cara como si estuviera meditando sus palabras.

-Tuve un sueño… donde aparecía mi abuelo…- El rubio se acerco poniéndose entre las piernas del moreno –Me dijo algo… aun es confuso, solo recuerdo que se pregunto a sí mismo "¿Qué es ser uno? ¿Por qué existimos?" y cosas así por el estilo, no importa…- Puso su cara a unos centímetros de la de Alfred.

-¿Tu no te lo has preguntado?...-

-No, ciertamente no… más bien… no he querido preguntármelo… no se…- Junto su frente con la del rubio, haciendo que este se sonrojara y se dejara llevar por el roce de sus cabezas.

-Una vez un señor me dijo un pensamiento sobre eso, y esas misma preguntas que soñaste, me dijo que alguien se las hizo…-

-Qué extraño… ¿Tu qué piensas?...- Separaron el toque y se miraron a los ojos.

-Bueno, creo que si nacimos es porque tenemos una misión importante en el mundo y toma mucho tiempo hacerla, es como si fuéramos espías infiltrados en un mundo de seres inferiores… pero a la vez suertudos…- El moreno le miro confundido –Ellos tienen la suerte de escoger con quien estar, como vivir, que hacer sin que nadie les diga nada… nosotros tenemos que obedecer a alguien en contra de nuestra voluntad aunque estemos más que negados… y si nos negamos pagamos las más caras consecuencias, si de por si… ver mucha gente morir o sentirlo simplemente es horrible… "¿Qué es ser uno?" ¿Qué significa? Para muchos es tener a tu media naranja, y para otros es estar unidos… pero ¿Qué significa realmente? Nadie sabe, ni siquiera seres como nosotros, que se esfuerzan día con día para que el ser dominante y destructor de nuestro cuerpo no tenga daños… esto es simplemente… Extraño y raro, no tiene ningún sentido para mí…- El rubio abrazo por la cintura al moreno. –Aunque… para otros ser uno, es cuando demuestras tu amor haciéndolo en la cama… unidos en ese ritual…-

-No creo que Rusia lo diga por tu última razón…- Rieron por lo bajo. Se miraron a los ojos por un momento, Alfred se levanto un poco para acortar la distancia de sus labios y unirlos en un beso necesitado, a pesar de ser correspondido por un momento la negativa del centroamericano no se hizo esperar.

-Alfred… te dije que esto no iba a volver a pasar… no debo… no quiero…- El rubio estaba cansado de que siempre le negara algo que sabía que el moreno quería.

-¡¿Por qué?!... siempre… siempre me niegas, se que tu también deseas estar conmigo… sabes que te amo… Alex… _Please…_ déjate amarme y déjame amarte…- El moreno empujo un poco al rubio para poder irse a su habitación cosa que le fue imposibilitada gracias al agarre que le dio el americano por la cintura hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de este. –Por favor… Alejandro…-

-No es correcto…-

-¿Por qué no lo es?...-

-¡No debo enamorarme de la persona que me ha hecho más daño en mi vida!...- El rubio trago duro, ese había sido un golpe duro en su corazón, soltó al moreno seguido de un incomodo silencio. –Lo siento Alfred, enserio… pero no puedo enamorarme ya… ya no…-

-Somos seres inmortales… tenemos una maldita eternidad… las personas mueren, ¡Todos mueren! Aceptaste la de tu abuelo… ¿Por qué la de él no?...- La atmosfera que los rodeaba se estaba haciendo más pesada cada vez que Alfred cuestionaba o hablaba. Se acerco al moreno volteándolo delicadamente, tomo su barbilla dispuesto a unir sus labios, pero se detuvo al ver las lagrimas de este. Las limpio con un beso en cada mejilla. –No quería recordártelo… perdón…- Lo atrajo hacia si en un cálido abrazo mientras sentía los espasmos del mexicano en sus brazos, su camisa ya estaba mojada por el moreno. –Perdóname… pero no puedo evitar ponerme celoso con él…-

-N…no importa… el ya está muerto…- El moreno se aferro al rubio. –Alfred… crees que ¿Si me hago uno con otra persona… pueda olvidar mi primer amor?...- Alfred se sorprendió a tal pregunta, empezó a pensar pero ninguna respuesta coherente le llegaba a la cabeza.

-El primer amor nunca se olvida, pero si se supera… sabes que el amor no es para siempre… aunque… puede que… si intentas las cosas con alguien más… llenes ese vacío que dejo…- El moreno alzo sus brazos colocándolos alrededor del cuello del rubio, acercándose a él besándolo. El rubio lo acepto gustoso, al momento que les falto aire se separaron –Gracias… gracias por dejarme amarte…-

-Creo que tienes razón y… debo dejarme amar…-

-Dilo…- El rubio había dicho esa petición en forma infantil. Cosa que saco un suspiro de parte del centroamericano. –Vamos quiero que lo digas…-

-Te amo Alfred…- El rubio sonrió y le dio un beso necesitado al moreno cargándolo para perderse en el camino hacia la habitación. No era la primera vez que esos dos se decían esa frase, no era la primera vez que los dos se perdían en su habitación, al momento de tumbarse en la cama y empezar a acariciarse Alfred recordó lo que un señor le había dicho cuando era recién independiente, con su traje de guerra y después de haber vuelto a ver al pequeño mexicano aun siendo este una colonia, no se le podía quitar el sonrojo y la sonrisa que traía, pues se había dado su primer beso con el moreno. Cosa de la cual aun estaba muy embobado.

Un señor forastero como lo veía, estaba parado frente a lo que es la casa blanca, este por curiosidad se acerco sigilosamente. -¿Busca algo?...- El señor se veía que era como las personas de las tribus, su piel era un poco morena rojiza, el cabello lo tenía un poco más obscuro que él, con ojos color café. Tenía puesto una camisa holgada y un pantalón de lana negro, el cabello largo tomado en una coleta. Traía una especie de costal.

-No, simplemente quería visitar y ver por fuera este lugar… Estados Unidos…-

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?...-

-Te acabas de independizar hace poco trece colonias… he seguido tus pasos durante un tiempo, para darte un mensaje de parte de nuestra madre…- El rubio carraspeo, se puso nervioso, nadie absolutamente nadie, aparte de sus superiores sabían de su existencia. –Te has preguntado el por qué de las cosas…- El rubio negó. -¿Por qué nacimos? ¿Por qué seres como nosotros existimos? ¿Por qué si éramos uno en nuestro ancestro ahora ya no? ¿Qué significa ser uno?...- Los dos se sentaron en el pasto, mientras que el mayor hablaba, Alfred lo escuchaba todo con atención. –Si madre naturaleza nos creo, ¿Por qué? Y más importante ¿Para qué? Si antes éramos simple territorio, ¿Por qué ahora pensamos y nos movemos? ¿Por qué ahora tenemos sentimientos?, ¿No te gustaría saber todas las respuestas a estas preguntas?...- El rubio asintió. –Plantéatelo… ¿Por qué naceríamos de un ser poderoso, para que luego nos dejara a nuestra suerte en un lugar que se siente muy solitario a pesar de su diversidad de vida?...-

-…-

-Somos seres con muy mala suerte…-

-¿Por qué lo dice? Ver el mundo cambiante al pasar los años es genial y más al saber que tú tuviste que ver en ello…- El adulto lo miro con una sonrisa. Luego miro al cielo azul.

-No si no tienes a alguien a tu lado para disfrutarlo, no crees que ver todo eso sería muy amargo sin la persona que amas no está a tu lado, esa persona que te completa el alma, esa persona que puedes llamar tu media naranja… la persona que junto a ella son "uno"… eres muy joven Estados Unidos, trata de hallar las respuestas a todas mis preguntas… y cuando lo hagas, dilas en voz alta para escucharte… me tengo que ir por ahora, pero muy pronto sabrás de mi… eso espero… Adiós joven Estados Unidos de América…- Sin más preámbulos el adulto se fue, sin decir quién era, sin decir a donde iba. Fue un simple adiós.

Volvió a la realidad cuando escucho el gemido más fuerte de parte de moreno bajo de él. Sentía que iba a llegar al éxtasis, aumento la velocidad en sus estocadas sintiendo que terminaría dentro de poco, sin duda ya había encontrado la mayoría de las respuestas de las preguntas planteadas por aquel hombre. Alejandro sentía que ya tenía la respuesta a su principal pregunta planteada por su abuelo.

"_La respuesta a esas cuestiones señor son que: en primera, esto no se puede disfrutar sin compañía, buscar alguien igual a ti hace que encuentres a tu media naranja, al que me complementa a la persona que cuando estoy junto a ella me siento que estoy completo, puedo decir que somos uno, estamos en un mundo solitario para quitárselo, y esa es la razón de nuestra existencia, todos nosotros nos contemplamos con alguien, todos nosotros existimos para quitar la soledad del planeta Tierra… esa es nuestra misión, darle vida a un lugar sin vida… y todo se debe hacer unido a la persona que amas… gracias a usted señor, pude encontrar las respuestas, pero más gracias a mi amado que pude llegar a la respuesta que quería…"_

-Gracias…- El moreno se sorprendió al escuchar la voz adormitada del rubio, estaban tapados por una sola sabana, acurrucado en el pecho de este. Sonrió y se acurruco mas acariciando el pecho del rubio.

-Abuelo… no hay respuesta para tu pregunta, no hay necesidad de palabras para eso… simplemente ocurre y cuando te das cuenta estas completo y eres uno con esa persona… espero haber podido aclararte todo abuelo… no sé porque me lo preguntaste… o porque te ponías triste cuando me decías ese pensamiento… solo sé que ya tengo esa respuesta y no tiene palabras… si no acciones… te quiero abuelo… te amo Alfred…- Se acurruco un poco mas quedándose profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente había mucho silencio en toda la casa excepto en la habitación del moreno que se hundía en los gemidos de placer y pasión que irradiaban las dos naciones… no naciones no… seres, y como todos los seres tienen sentimientos, cuando ellos lloran, un montón de seres lo hicieron, cuando se enojan esos mismos seres también lo hicieron, el dolor de batallas antiguas, el orgullo de un pueblo… el placer de llevar una vida muy larga acompañada de el ser que te hacer ser uno. La noche cayo como si fuera automático, las dos naciones salieron corriendo tomadas de las manos, la noche hermosa con estrellas deslumbrantes, luna llena, no existía nadie, simplemente ellos dos en ese momento, frente a la gran pirámide que dejo su abuelo, el mismo lugar donde le dijo su misión. Tomándose de las manos y mirándose fijamente a los ojos relato unas palabras en náhuatl para que solo su abuelo las escuchara.

-_Encontré a la persona que hace que diga que somos uno, lo amo abuelo, ayúdanos a no separarnos nunca…-_ El rubio sin saber lo que había dicho se acerco a él y le beso los labios tiernamente, sintiendo como el aire daba vueltas alrededor de ellos juntándolos más, haciendo que ese momento se volviera eterno.

De un momento a otro no se dieron cuenta del tiempo que llevaban besándose cuando sintieron que la brisa les hablaba, miraron a todos lados hasta dar a la punta de la pirámide, había unas personas ahí, que desaparecieron al instante. Alfred tomo la mano del mexicano con fuerza y corrieron arriba de la pirámide, se subieron al techo al buscar señales de vida, sin éxito alguno, vieron que había algo tirado ahí, el mexicano se agacho a recogerlo, era una flor la cual al tocarla se desvaneció con un fuerte viento haciendo que las dos jóvenes naciones se toparan una con otra. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

"Todos nosotros tenemos una misión importante que cumplir, debemos poner en alto y claro nuestro lugar en el mundo, debemos gritar el porqué de nuestra existencia, seremos jóvenes pero no tontos, que cometamos errores es parte de nuestra vida, somos seres con pensamientos y sentimientos, todos y cada uno de nosotros somos capaces de amar, aunque solo quedemos 204 de nosotros, todos tenemos una respuesta diferente a la misma pregunta porque no todos pensamos igual, aun así… somos iguales, aunque tengamos habla, cultura e historia diferente. Tenemos una misión y al cumplirla seremos nuestros propios HEROS! Y del mundo también. Madre naturaleza sabrá que crearnos fue una buena idea!"

**Amm….. esto fue canon xD pero lo prometido es deuda Dedicado a Alondra-viri :D**

**Matta ne**

**Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias son free :it´sfree:**


End file.
